Blissfully And Poetically Hers
by DarkRedMoonlight
Summary: Monika encounters Yuri for the first time, sees that they both have their love for reading in common and decides to invite Yuri to join the literature club she's going to start. This story is focused on the ship Yuri x Monika. In this story, Monika isn't self aware or anything that occurs in the original game.


It was a typical P.E class. All the girls were playing dodgeball. All but a pretty tall one with very long purple hair and purple eyes. She was sitting on the side, reading a book. Something she would always do during P.E classes. The teacher had given her permission, as she told him she's been suffering from back problems for years, thus she was unable to run. Whenever she read a book, she lost track of the world around her. That's exactly what happened that day, when...

 **"Umm, hello?"**

The girl didn't seem to hear anything.

 **"Excuse me..."**

She still gave no signs that she heard that voice. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was gentle but, not expecting it, she jumped startled.

 **"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?"**

The girl lifted her eyes. In front of her, there was another girl, a little shorter than her with very long pale brown hair, tied into a ponytail and decorated with a large white bow. Bangs covered her forehead and her eyes were emerald green. She gave her a warm smile.

 **"Can I sit next to you?"**

 **"Uhhhh...yeah, sure"**

The mysterious girl sat next to her. She tried to get back to her book but the girl seemed to be in the mood for conversation.

 **"Come to think of it, you've always sat on the side everytime we had P.E classes, haven't you? Why's that?"**

She lifted her head to look at her

 **"I-I've been having back pains for years, so I can't really run"**

 **"Awww, that's too bad"** , said the girl **"With your height, you'd have a fair advantage in avoiding the ball"**

 **"I-I guess..."** , she replied

The girl then noticed the book she was holding.

 **"Oh, do you like to read?"**

The purple haired girl's eyes lit up as she heard that question.

 _'Finally, something i can easily talk about'_ , she thought

 **"Yes, I love reading very much. I have a lot of books in my house"**

 **"Awesome, I do too!"**

The smile from the girl's face widen.

 **"Wait a minute...Do I know you from somewhere?"** , the purple haired girl asked **"You look kinda familiar"**

 **"Possibly"** , the girl replied **"I was the leader of the debate club last year"**

 _'Ugh, politics. Why do people even bother?'_ , she thought but instead she said:

 **"Maybe not from there. I was never into politics myself, to be honest"**

 **"Well then, will my name ring you any bell?"**

 **"Probably"**

 **"Okay then. My name is Monika"**

The purple haired girl thought for a while before answering.

 **"My class last year might've mentioned you a couple of times. I think you actually came over there once looking for something"**

 **"I suppose"** , said Monika **"I don't quite remember. I think 2 people from your class were part of the debate club that year"**

The girl shrugged.

 **"Say, if you love reading so much, why don't we start a literature club?"**

The girl looked at Monika, fully in surprise. Would a former member, let alone the leader, of the debate club really do such a thing as to start a club about literature? But she didn't give it much thought as she almost immediately afterwards said:

 **"O-O-Of course. T-T-That's a-a great idea"**

 **"Lovely!"** , Monika replied **"I'm gonna be the president since I came up with the idea. I could've made you vice president but I've already found another girl that was interested before you, so it's only fair she becomes vice president"**

 **"That's okay. I-I don't really care about being vice president to be fairly honest"**

 **"Great! Meet me after class in the third floor"**

 **"Okay..."**

The bell rang. P.E class was over. Monika stood up to leave but then, she suddenly turned back to the girl, like she forgot to tell her something.

 **"Ah, silly me! I didn't even ask your name"**

She giggled. The girl stood up and looked at her.

 **"It's alright, really"** , she said **"My name is Yuri"**

 **"Perfect!"** , Monika replied and reached her hand out to Yuri for a handshake

Yuri grabbed Monika's hand and shaked it.

 **"It was lovely meeting you, Yuri"** , said Monika **"See you after class!"**

And she turned away with her ponytail and the large white bow decorating it waving. Yuri was staring at her. It has the first time someone had approached her in years. All this time, she only knew how to hide from others. But this girl...something was different about her. She was so confident, so beautiful and on top of that, she loved reading books too. Not knowing how, Yuri's heart started pounding in her chest. Was she just excited that someone shared her interest in reading and didn't find her weird? Was she looking forward to see Monika again? She couldn't tell for sure. The bell rang again. The lunch break was over. Yuri headed to her class with her heart still pounding inside her chest.


End file.
